


当小胖以为自己松了

by Danmosuifeng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danmosuifeng/pseuds/Danmosuifeng





	当小胖以为自己松了

郭德纲最近很苦恼，因为他的师哥不愿意跟他亲热了。

其实也不是他多热衷这件事，只是一周两到三次习惯了，而这次居然有一个月都没有亲热了，就透露出某种不正常。

郭德纲也不是没有努力过，不论是在家里还是演出间隙，不论他怎么勾引（划掉），不论他怎么示意，于谦都不接信号，实在躲不过去就推脱太忙了，下次，下次。

郭德纲纠结的很，闹不清究竟哪里出了问题，自己最近很乖，也没和谁出去做节目，倒是他哥见天和马主群出去跑。

琢磨了半天没想出个所以然来，拿起手机点开百度，输入了问题：男朋友最近不和自己亲热了是怎么回事？

几秒钟就出了页面，郭德纲一条一条的仔细浏览。看到有说感情出了问题的，郭德纲撇撇嘴，他和他哥的关系好着呢，就是怀疑他哥不行了，都不能怀疑他哥对他的感情。

对！是不是他哥不行了呢？

郭德纲仔细回味了一下一个月之前的那场性事，脸有些红，那天他哥喝了点酒，把他翻来覆去折腾了好几遍，现如今想起来还觉得腰眼儿泛酸。所以他哥的能力是没有可指摘的地方的。

郭德纲接着往下翻网页，下面的那些都没有什么建设性的意见，刚想把网页关了，一个很老的笑话吸引了他的注意力：

问：男朋友和我闹分手，是不是我逼太紧了？

答：是太松了！

只是一个打擦边球的老套笑话，却让郭德纲上了心，在其他理由都不成立的情况下，难不成这就是他哥不愿意和他亲热的理由？

郭德纲做贼似的扫了眼四周，全然忘了他的书房不让其他人进。咬着唇点开搜索框输入：0后边松了怎么办？翻过了那些调侃，终于看到一个有建设性的意见——用肛门拉珠锻炼！

下午侯爷又跑来书房玩魔兽，刚一进门就被郭德纲拉住，略带着扭捏的让他帮忙在网上买点东西。

侯爷还以为什么事儿呢，当即就答应了，但看到网页上那个郭德纲精挑细选出来的情趣用品后还是忍不住想笑。“师哥，您怎么想起来买这个了？难道是谦儿哥满足不了您了？”

郭德纲白了他一眼，嘱咐他拿到之后偷偷给自己送过来，并且威胁他不准告诉其他人，尤其是于谦！

经过两天的等待，郭德纲终于拿到了他与师哥性福生活的救星，决定晚上就试上一试，反正他哥这两天又和马主群那伙人出去玩了，不定什么时候回来。

晚上，郭德纲洗好了澡，顺手又灌了肠，做的次数多了，这种事自己做起来也得心应手了。穿着浴袍出来，拿起润滑剂和未拆封的拉珠做到罗汉床上仔细看说明书。

经过一系列的思想建设，郭德纲终于鼓起勇气，在罗汉床上摆出跪趴的姿势。浴袍下本就什么都没穿，将下摆撩起就露出来光洁圆润的屁股以及灌肠之后微微松弛的后穴。

郭德纲红着脸将额头抵到柔软的被褥上，用手指沾了润滑剂给自己扩张，一根，两根，三根。等三根手指可以轻松进出之后，郭德纲拿起了已经润滑好的拉珠串。

这串拉珠总共七颗，依次是由小到大排列，最小的有小拇指大，最大的那个倒有乒乓球那么大。

郭德纲咬着唇，拿住最小的那颗抵在后穴上，打着旋儿的往里推。后穴很轻松的就吞下了第一颗，冰凉的珠子乍一进了后穴就被滚烫的肠肉紧紧绞住，郭德纲发出一声轻吟。

缓了一会儿，又慢慢塞入了第二课，接着是第三颗，每一颗珠子的进入都会引起郭德纲的一阵呻吟，随着肠肉的收缩，珠子开始在穴内滚动，摩擦着肠肉带起一阵阵的快感。忽然珠子触到了前列腺的位置，郭德纲猛地一抖，腰一下就软了下来，身前原本疲软的命根子也渐渐硬了起来，手也捏不住珠子了，只能趴在罗汉床上喘息，终于知道这些情趣用品的妙处了。

过了好一会儿，适应了这种时有时无的快感，郭德纲又伸手捏住了还在体外的珠子慢慢往穴里推，直推到最后一颗，那颗珠子还是略大了些，卡在穴口处不上不下。郭德纲有些想放弃了，如果只是做收缩运动，不用最后一颗珠子也没什么，有心想把最后一颗珠子排出来。

忽然，一股力道传过来，硬生生将最后那颗珠子推到后穴里。郭德纲大惊，忙回头看，发现身后站着于谦。

于谦今天很高兴，马主群看好的那几匹赛马终于拿下了，就这么件破事溜溜拖了一个月。这一个月里大家伙是轮流游说，自己作为马主群的群主，责任更大，每天就是各种人情往来，回到家里只想躺下睡觉，把德纲都冷待了。

今天终于把事情敲定，一起喝了一顿庆功酒，自己和众人告了罪，要赶紧回家。众人都了然，人家家中有佳人，也都善意的灌了他两杯就放他回去了。

于谦回到家中，推开书房的门发现书房内灯光昏暗，以为德纲睡着了，轻手轻脚的往里走，哪成想看到了如此让人血脉喷张的一幕。

只见德纲跪趴在罗汉床上喘息，臀部高高的翘起，两腿之间垂着一串光亮的珠串，手指正拿着珠子往自己的后穴里推，每推一下就呻吟一声。

郭德纲似是太过专注于后穴的珠串，完全没有发现于谦的到来。于谦便隐藏在阴暗处慢慢的走到郭德纲的身后，欣赏着他的德纲自己玩儿自己。发现在最后一颗珠子上德纲遇上了困难，便出手帮助了他一下。

郭德纲整个人呆住了，舌头打结不知道该说些什么，只能呐呐的叫声哥。

于谦从阴暗处走出来。“我不在家，没想到德纲这么饥渴啊。”郭德纲想要反驳，却不知该从哪里说，只能涨红了脸。忽然发现自己还保持着这羞人的姿势，有心调整一下，却被于谦按住了。

于谦顺手拿起了郭德纲放在桌角的遥控器，原来这拉珠居然是带震动的，郭德纲觉得用不上，便把遥控器随手放到一旁，没想到这时候竟成了于谦惩罚他的工具。

于谦随手将遥控器推到最大，就听郭德纲一声惊呼，随后口中就是一连串的呻吟声。身子是彻底软下去了，只有屁股被于谦扶住，高高的撅着，身前硬挺的命根子也滴滴答答的往下滴前列腺液。

那珠串在郭德纲的后穴里翻滚震动，不停的敲击着肠壁，时不时的撞到前列腺上，引得郭德纲更大声的呻吟。

于谦玩味的看着郭德纲因动情而扭动的身体，嘴里还说些下流的话来羞辱调戏他。郭德纲本就因为被师哥看到自己玩弄自己而感到害羞，听了于谦的话，更是觉得羞愧难当，呻吟声中都带了点哭腔，眼睛里也在满满的积蓄泪水。

于谦见把人调教的差不多了，也不愿多难为他。“是不是想解释？这样，你把珠子都排出来我再听你解释。”见郭德纲听了这话脸上浮现了欣喜，于谦又起了坏心眼子。“但是也不是随便排出来，得一颗一颗的排出来，我听说这玩意可有助于锻炼括约肌，你也可以趁此机会锻炼一下。”

郭德纲听了这话心中一阵的委屈，果然是因为这个原因！可松了也不是自己期望的，还不是这个挨千刀的老是折腾自己，现在倒是有脸来嫌弃自己了。

但现在自己也没有办法，遥控器在人家手里，自己没有反抗的可能性，只能依照命令一颗一颗的排出珠子。

刚开始郭德纲还不太适应，也是由于这颗珠子太大了，有几次珠子都到了穴口，可又缩了回去，狠狠地撞到其他的珠子上，引得其他珠子撞到肠壁上，带给了郭德纲更大的刺激。

终于经过几次尝试，第一颗珠子顺利的排出来了，垂在穴口外疯狂的震动，从这上面也能想象出郭德纲的后穴里如今是一种怎样的景象。

掌握住了方法，后面的珠子排出来很顺利，具都是排出一颗，过上两分钟再排出下一颗。最终所有的珠子排出体外，珠串掉在铺子上疯狂的震动。而郭德纲也已经被这串珠子搞得大汗淋漓了。

于谦关掉手中的遥控器，拎起那串水光琳琳的珠子放到一边，伸手请抚了几下郭德纲还高撅着的屁股，顺势将两根手指插入了随着呼吸一下下张合的后穴。看着郭德纲略有些失神的眼睛，手指狠狠地顶到的郭德纲的前列腺上，顶的郭德纲后穴猛一收缩，紧紧的绞住于谦的手指，喉咙里发出一声高亢的呻吟。

“说说吧，是什么原因让你这么饥渴的玩弄自己啊，难道是我喂不饱你。嗯？”于谦用手指在郭德纲温软湿润的后穴中搅弄，最后一声“嗯”带了些威胁的意味，仿佛在说，你要是回答不好，今天我可饶不了你！

郭德纲委屈的厉害，努力忽略在自己体内作怪的手指，撑起瘫软的身子，让于谦看到自己哭的通红的眼睛，一边抽噎一边回答。把自己的所思所想，所作所为，一桩桩一件件都交代的清清楚楚。

于谦听完有些失笑。“所以，你以为我这些日子不跟你亲热是嫌弃你松了？”说到松了时，还用手指狠狠地抽插了两下，激的郭德纲眼泛泪花。

于谦抽出手指，在郭德纲的屁股上擦了擦。拉开裤链，掏出已经硬挺的命根子抵在郭德纲的后穴上。“果然是我没喂饱你，让你有功夫胡思乱想。”话音一落就狠狠地顶进去，整根没入。接着也不给郭德纲适应的时间就开始大开大合的操干起来，每一下都重重的顶到前列腺上，直顶的郭德纲开始扯着嗓子浪叫，间歇伴随着些求饶的话。

郭德纲本就被那珠串玩弄过，哪还经受的起于谦如此的操弄，有个几十下，身前的命根子就喷薄出一股子精液，后穴痉挛着，身子软的扶都扶不起来了。

于谦却一点都不怜惜，用力的操开痉挛的肠肉，延长郭德纲高潮的时间。一边操干一边把人反过来，硕大的龟头在后穴中旋转摩擦，又让郭德纲发出一声高亢的浪叫。

于谦将郭德纲瘫软的身子平放在床上，抬起他的两条腿架到肩上，双手掐住他的腰，仍是不遗余力的操弄，两个囊袋随着撞击怕打到郭德纲的屁股上发出啪啪的声音。

郭德纲的眼睛因为强烈的快感略有些失神，嘴里还是各种的哥哥爸爸乱喊的浪叫，身前的命根子又有些抬头的趋势，后穴的软肉竟随着抽插开始下意识的收缩，带给于谦莫大的快感。

于谦渐渐的用上了些技巧，或是九浅一深，或是三快一慢，这样有些空隙的抽插，让郭德纲慢慢的从铺天盖地的快感中回复了些神智，眼睛里也回复了光彩。

于谦将郭德纲的双腿折到身前，自己就着插入的姿势压上去，吻了吻他的唇。“还敢不敢再胡思乱想了？”

郭德纲赶紧摇摇头，带着哭腔回答。“不…不敢了，再也…再也不敢了……”

于谦点点头，又慢慢抽插了起来。郭德纲很享受这种慢慢做爱的感觉，闭着眼睛，小声的呻吟。于谦见他如此享受，也乐得陪着他这样。终于就这样慢慢悠悠的操干几百下，于谦射了，胯骨紧紧的贴在郭德纲的屁股上，将自己的子孙液尽数都浇灌到了郭德纲的后穴里。而郭德纲也泻出了今晚的第二股精液。

于谦将郭德纲洗刷干净，塞进卧室的被窝里，自己也跟着钻进去。亲了亲郭德纲都快睁不开了的眼睛。“那小玩具买的不错，以后可以多玩。”郭德纲连眼睛都没睁，伸手轻锤了他一下。于谦攥住郭德纲的手，趴在他耳边说出了睡前的最后一句话。

“角儿您真紧，夹得我不知道有多爽。”


End file.
